User blog:Corporal Genesis DXTR/Freestyle Psycho by Dexter ft. Wachowman and TKWarrior
And now, the longest-awaited collab since Patts9009 vs J1Coupe, it's a rap featuring Dexter, TK and Wachow... *taps mic* No. Okay. Awkward. Anyway, let's get it on. Rap Dexter- Hey! Guess who's at the mic, it's Dexter! Boom! Speeding in the rapmobile like zoom zoom zoom Me,Axl and Tim spitting fat raps here, for the hell of it Stomping noobs, shooting bars, like a mad elephant I'm on a rampage, shooting hookers, like GTA We are to rap, what shooting is to CIA I don't give a fuck is the motif of this killing The basis of this rap, I'm paying, a shilling! Let's go! Wachow- Yeah, you heard him, killing hookers, drinking whisky, having some sex, No it's not with Dex, it's with girls who fell for our effects, So it ain't no auto correct, so change the subject, So we can pay our respects, for the people who got hit by our shooting objects, ....heh, not really, next! Actually, but frankly, I could give less of a shit who dies, This ain't one of my parodies so all non-niggas, betta leave aight. I'll make you Axlerate, you go right round, Down down, all the way, yeah, down into the ground That's where you wish you be, cause I'm done with you now Cause I get the psychotic hype, from hearing everyone's death sounds. Dexter- Slammin' these slamdunks, dunkin' donuts, motherdunker Hit you like an icerberg, til you're so Titanic, you've sunk, uh What, you trying to cut the power, well, I'll cut you, I'm a maniac Crashing my car and blowing up caravans, like those guys off Braniac Ha, #trend, lease or lend, will I kill you? Hm...........depends I'll perform the kidney heist on you, bloody hell times three Don't turn the light on....Or I'll kill you and on your body I'll pee HAHA! *as Dexter gets more hysteric, lightning in background intensifyes* I'll cut you open, motherfucker, come on, take me on, you pair of butts I'll chop your neck with an axe, stab with machete, then suck out your guts I'm getting bloodcrazy, TK, take the mic already! TK- Yo Mit is up now! Wow, how the hell can you mess with Wachow, sit your ass down on the couch, get vouchers to hell, "wowzers, did TK just yell?" You want to hear yelling, cowards, do you? I was given life's lemons, ate em in a second, now I'm more sour than ever. I'll spin you 'round like arms in a watch through an hour, spit lava like I eat pasta, I'm a monster, you're a weed like a rasta. Fuck radios, fuck the rosters, man. I might not of had my father around, but I'm not being Fostered around, like The People; run from my gun, I'm evil. I go hard, you cushions, pushpins being needled, us three dudes like The Rappin' Beatles. Yo this is Dex's song, take the volume knob and get it on! Dexter- ...*lightning is crazy at this point* Phew, I'm back, lemme just wipe the blood from my hands I'm feeling better now, thanks. Better start now bef- *power cuts out* Category:Blog posts